Camera, Rabbits, Mysteries
by Fuji S
Summary: Fuji amusing about some things while watching Seigaku members play.


**Disclaimer**: PoT does not belong to me.

**Title:** Camera, Rabbits, Mysteries

**Author:** Fuji S. Yuki

**Character:** Fuji

Everyone has their own past, whether it is bad, good, happy, sad, or cursed. No one every notices that sometimes these sort of pasts shape the future or decisions made in the present. However, there are a few individuals that do understand and are able to at least comprehend things on a different level.

Fuji Syusuke was one of these individual. He understood that there was curiosity, emotions, curses, and perhaps the mystical powers in the world. His sister was a divination reader. She could tell you things that are in the future, present, and perhaps past. Yet it would be all in a vague sort of way, for sometimes giving up secrets would be rather dull and boring. This was one thing that Yumiko had told Fuji when he was young. 

Fuji was not certain when he started to acquire his weird talents. Sure, he was a prodigy. He could write stories, play any instrument that catches his fancy, and this did include some sports. He was advance in many forms of languages mostly taught to him by private tutors. He had the ability to go beyond his gifts to be something more.

However, there was only one problem. Finding interest to do all of these things. For Fuji was fascinated for a bit, but then his interest swung to other things. Like for instances his camera. Many people would not understand how interesting it is to mess with a camera. In some countries they believe the camera is an evil thing created by an evil spirit that would take away your soul if capture by film.

To Fuji, he found that tale funny, let alone interesting. He even considers that those individuals were not wrong about the whole capturing a soul. To Fuji instead of capturing a soul it would be but that second of time being caught. He had no aversion to new things let alone the concept of taking pictures of things he found remotely interesting.

The tennis club that he currently belongs to in Seigaku was one of those subjects that he always likes to take pictures. Each individual had his or her own beauty let alone fascinating attributes. For instances Fuji notice when he took a few shots of Tezuka the captain, that he could never seem to keep him in one shot. It was almost as if the captain knew that he was taking a picture and move on purpose just to spite him. 

It was utterly fun, however and even Tezuka could not keep up the cat and mouse game forever with the camera. For in the end Fuji did manage to catch a perfect pose of him, let alone some other funny moments. It was not until Shiba the photo editor for a sports magazine commented about the problems regarding photographing Tezuka that Fuji would snort in amusement.

After all, it was one of those instances that Fuji wanted to sprout off Echizen Ryoma's favorite phrase 'Mada Mada Dane' in order to torment the lady. Indeed things did prove to be fun, other things that capture his interest was catching moments between the golden pair. Each time he film them, he notice the certain spark to them. Which inform him that they would later on if possible be able to acknowledge the certain love they held. If Fuji interferes of course, it proves that things would become much better exciting for the two.

Then perhaps, he could then turn his attention to a certain Mamushi and Data tennis player. Due to Fuji's ability to be subtle, he found it no problem in maneuvering people to where he wanted them to be. Though he never did try to hurt others, he just wanted them to well be more excitable, and perhaps have a good life. After the entire world was already full of bad things, why not make things a bit more fun, and of course a little bit of suffering for them would not be so bad.

A voice cut into Fuji's musing, "Anou Fuji are you alright?" The burning tennis player Kawamura stood beside his best friend concerned.

Turning around to give his normal empty smile at his friend. Fuji lifted his camera a bit, "Sa sa I am fine. Danke..."

Curiosity burned slowly in Kawamura, "What are you doing with that?"

"Ah Taka-san I was just taking a few pictures of some Rabbits." Fuji's lips curve a little wider.

"Rabbits? Where?" Kawamura look around puzzled, drawing faint chuckle from the tensai.

"Don't worry about it Taka-san." With that Fuji left the burning tennis player alone to deal with his confusion.


End file.
